Flora and Fauna
by Habit
Summary: Ino is part of a newly developed Allied Medical Corps. When she is sent out to retrieve an injured ANBU, guess who she finds? With new skills that have been honed in the background of her illustrious companions, she proves that even beauty can be deadly.


**A/N: Just another one shot I've had sitting in my Finished and Unposted folder for a coupla months. I figured I'd better post something or you guys would think I'd given up. I'm actually having a bit of writers block on my other stories atm, so I decided to post old stories to give you something to do while I fight to get my ideas back. Enjoy--also, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Ino was running with her team to the rendezvous point where the injured ANBU was supposed to meet them. Tsunade was no longer able to leave Konoha to do missions, so she sent either Sakura or Ino. Ino smirked at the reaction the council had when Tsunade told them she was creating a branch of ANBU specifically for medic nin. They were known as the Allied Medical Corps.

The council hadn't really made much of a fuss until she informed them that she, herself, would not be in charge of the branch, but Sakura. They had protested until Tsunade-sama had punched the wall down in anger. They had meekly agreed to allow it, but that Sakura shouldn't be the head, but second. Tsunade had listened to who they wanted to put in charge and had snorted.

Ino remembered the political scandal well. The council had wanted to appoint someone they could control. Tsunade had let them hold it and told them she was implementing the plan whether they agreed or not. They had grumbled but eventually complied. Sakura had been informed and she had promptly taken her place.

Ino had been the first person Sakura had contacted, Hinata was the second. Both women were remarkable healers and Sakura had been ecstatic when they had joined. Now, all three were often requested for missions, much to the dismay of certain males in the village. All three had also turned into real heart throbs and there were men vying for their affections constantly.

Ino was snapped out of her thoughts when her team mate tapped her shoulder and pointed. Ino looked where the man was pointing and saw some broken branches. She could hear the sounds of a fight just a few yards ahead. Ino and her two subordinates arrived in a clearing surrounded by trees to see a large red dog mauling a masked man and a masked ANBU with his arms hanging limply by his side leaning against a tree.

It was obvious the dog was protecting the man and Ino knew that only Inuzuka's had dogs like that. She hadn't seen a dog that looked like that before and was reluctant to approach it. However, she heard one of her team grunt and looked at him to find him with a sword through his chest. Ino hissed and grabbed the younger one's arm and left her presumably dead subordinate.

She threw the younger ANBU behind her and faced the man holding the sword. He had green hair and silver eyes and was cackling like a crone at her. "How foolish to let a woman lead you. No wonder he is dead now." Ino heard the young man behind her growl. She held her hand up and took up a stance.

"Get our comrade to safety Bear. I'll retrieve Weasel and meet you at Alpha zero two." she said cryptically, knowing the young man would know where the hideout was. The young man nodded and approached the dog and the ANBU with a dog mask on.

She watched from the corner of her eye as the dog allowed the ANBU to pass and pick up his partner, who growled menacingly at the youth. The dog growled low in it's throat and slowly walked to Ino. It looked up at her with black eyes, then looked at the green haired man and growled.

"Oh…how amusing…a woman and a mutt are going to fight me while the one I'm REALLY after escapes…" he said laughing maniacally. His laughter stopped and a sneer appeared on his face as he launched himself at the two unprotected ANBU who were trying to escape. "I don't think so!"

Blood flew and the young ANBU looked down, expecting to see the sword going through his stomach as well. When he didn't see it, he turned and looked at the man he was helping. The man had passed out, but otherwise was perfectly safe. He gasped and looked back at his captain.

He could see blonde hair that had blood staining it. He could see that his captain had used her own body to protect him and the unknown ANBU. He saw the blood dripping from her hands as she held the sword with them in an 'X' block above her head. The man with green hair couldn't seem to rip his sword from the blonde ANBU's grip.

"BEAR! Get him OUT of here!" she yelled and kicked the assailant in the solar plexis, winding the enemy temporarily. The young ANBU nodded and disappeared, much to the green haired man's chagrin. The man turned an evil glare on her, making her stiffen.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch." he muttered darkly. Ino didn't even move into a stance. She just smirked at the man, making him even angrier. He ran at her and stabbed her in the chest, right between her breasts. He smirked maniacally, until she disappeared in a poof of smoke. His eyes bulged and he looked for her, but saw her nowhere. He did notice that her fallen team mate was missing.

He knew they couldn't have gotten far, not with two injured. He started following the trail of blood. His eyes narrowed in suspicion…there's shouldn't be this much blood…he heard a creak and looked up just in time to see the dove masked ANBU medic swinging down at him. Her feet planted in his face and he felt the bones in his cheeks and nose being crushed.

He went flying back into a tree and slid down the side of it. He laughed, a bloody gurgling noise as the medic walked over to him. She crouched down in front of him and he could see the slits in her mask. Ice blue eyes stared out at him. He laughed at her again, still not thinking she would kill him. "You're a medic…and a woman to boot. You wont kill me…you don't have it in you." he managed to stutter out. He notice the youth in the bear mask shrink back when he heard this.

He watched the woman before him stand, and he smirked as best he could. However, he stiffened at her cold laugh. "I may be a woman…and a medic…but you are nothing to me. Just another rabid animal needing a quick death." His eyes widened as her boot came at his face again.

The young man in the bear mask cringed at seeing his captain kill. He wondered how such a serene woman could kill with the deadly force of a man ten times her size. He looked at the crushed skull of the man that had chased them and whistled. He hoped he never pissed off his captain.

He was caught off guard when she spoke to him. "Bear…take Dog ahead to the rendezvous. I'm going to ensure no one follows us." the young man shivered, but nodded. He took off with his load and left her to ensure their safety.

-

* * *

-

Ino had her bleeding companion on her shoulder, allowing all of his blood to seep into her so as not to leave a trail. She stopped long enough to bandage him and ensure he would live, but she immediately set off to the rendezvous point. She arrived at the cave within minutes and was met with a low, rumbling growl. She walked in with her subordinate and gently laid him on the floor. The ANBU named Bear, who had rushed over to weasel. The youth took his ANBU mask off, his light blue hair plastered to his face, tears in his eyes.

"Captain…is…is he going to be alright?" the young man looked so stricken that Ino had a hard time concentrating. She pushed the younger boy away and started pumping healing chakra into the weasel masked ANBU.

"Bear, put your mask on, Dog is awake." she hissed at the youth. The young man stiffened and immediately put his mask back on. The man in the dog mask just scoffed.

"Weak…all three of you. I can't believe they sent three weaklings to help me." the man growled. Ino stiffened and turned her uniquely masked face to him.

"_We're_ weak? Who was it that was sent on a simple A-rank mission and had to send both his team mates back to get a _medic_?" she asked haughtily. It shut him up and made her feel much better. She walked over to the large dog, that was slowly starting to turn into a white-ish creamy color. Ino's eyes widened behind her mask…she knew that dog…

"Now I'm even less impressed with your performance, Dog." she stated, looking at the dog. The dog's head lowered, knowing that the woman knew who he was. He licked his owner's hand apologetically, while the man grunted.

"You'll be more impressed when I have more energy and the use of my arms back." he retorted lewdly. Ino noticed Bear stiffen and his fist clench. Ino scowled behind her dove mask. She knew that her mask should have told Kiba who she was, but obviously he associated gentle creatures with all the ANBU medics. Oh, how wrong he was. Sakura's mask was a wickedly portrayed Tanuki. As their leader, she was the only one that had that kind of mask. Most of the medic nin in the ANBU's Allied Medical Corps. were women and were given unassuming masks to soothe and distract their patients.

"Don't you talk to the captain like that, you pathetic-" he never got to finish as his captain held out her arm.

"Stand down, Bear. He isn't worth it." the young male turned away from her and stared at his fallen friend. Ino noticed the way Bear was hovering over weasel and she thought back to when she had first been assigned with the two. She shook her head as she realized they were lovers.

"Weasel will be fine, Bear…I promise." she put her hand on the young man's shoulder. The youth looked up at her with hopeful eyes. Ino smiled, though she knew that he could not see her, but she smiled nonetheless. A grunt was heard from behind them and she turned to face her patient. She narrowed her eyes on him and she noticed he stiffened. Apparently, even though he couldn't see her face, he could smell her displeasure.

"I'll get to you when I'm done with my subordinate. Since _you _were the reason he was injured in the first place." she glared at him until the masked head looked away. She turned back to the youth in the weasel mask and started pumping more chakra into him. She noticed the man stir and she removed his mask from the lower portion of his face. She took pills out of her side pouch and popped two of them into his mouth.

She helped him swallow the pills, and then pulled his mask back down. The man stirred and sat up, rubbing his head. Bear let out a sob and threw himself into the arms of the man in the weasel mask. Ino turned her back on the two and looked down at the man in the dog mask. She walked over to the man's dog companion and offered him one of the pills she had. He sniffed it, looked at his master, who nodded, and took the pill from her hand, lightly crunching it.

She lowered her voice so that only she and the dog ANBU heard her. "Akamaru…I want you to take those two back to Konoha. I'm going to need my larger medical pack. Tanuki-sama can give it to you." The large dog looked up at Kiba, who nodded. Akamaru stood and walked over to the two younger ANBU members. Ino stood and looked at her two subordinates.

"Weasel, Bear…I need you two to go back to town with Dog's companion. Tell The Chief to send my larger medical pack back with him. Bear, I want you to make sure that Tanuki-sama checks over Weasel personally." Bear nodded emphatically before Weasel could protest. Ino smirked behind her mask and looked at Kiba once more. Her eyes glowed as she watched him try to figure out who she was. She would have thought her smell would give her away.

"I need both of you to leave your field kits with me. It's going to take you three a while to get back to Konoha and I'm going to do what I can for Dog with the supplies on hand. Dismissed!" she ordered before they could protest. She knelt beside the Inuzuka before her team could complain and started assessing the damage.

Bear and Weasel looked at each other and nodded, deciding to listen even though they had no wish to leave their captain with the ungrateful ANBU. They carefully placed their field kits by her leg and walked with the large dog as far from the two before using the jutsu to disappear. When Ino was sure that the others were gone, she sighed and sat on her bottom. She pulled her wrist guards off and hissed at the deep cuts in her wrists. She hadn't thought he'd landed that good a shot.

She didn't bother to use her chakra, as she only had enough to do a little healing on Dog and then she would need rest to recover the chakra she'd used to save Weasel's life. She cleaned the cuts and wrapped them with bandages before turning her attention to Kiba.

"Take off your mask Kiba. I knew who you were as soon as I saw Akamaru, so don't even try to act like I'm wrong." She didn't look at him as she waited for him to remove his mask, because she was preparing the disinfectant and laying out bandages and painkillers.

When she looked up, she noticed that he still hadn't removed his mask and that made her angry. "What the hell is wrong with you Kiba? I'm not going to tell anyone that I know who you are, we are completely alone and-" she was cut of by a vicious growl from him.

"I can't fucking take off my mask because my fucking arms are broke, you stupid-" he didn't finish because she ripped her mask off in that instant, her eyes angry but worried.

"You finish that sentence Inuzuka Kiba and I will leave your mange ridden ass in this cave to rot. How did your arms get broken? Where does it hurt?" she went into healer mode instantly, but Kiba was still surprised to see Ino there. Relief washed over him that he had someone familiar to him there to comfort him.

"Ino…" he whispered and leaned back against the cave wall. She noticed his relieved tone and looked up at him. She noticed that he had stopped battling the pain and exhaustion now that he knew who she was. She sighed and worked at pulling his shirt off. She gasped when it fell to pieces in her hands. She also gasped at the condition his arms were in. There was bone sticking through the skin in several places and his skin was almost in ribbons.

"Dear Kami-sama, Kiba…what did they do to you?" she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her tears away and went about trying to heal him the best she could. She healed the breaks to the best of her ability, and patched up his veins and arteries, so he wouldn't bleed to death. She thanked all those long nights Sakura had spent pushing her further and further so that her chakra reserves slowly became bigger. She was completely chakra depleted, but she had patched him up enough to where his injuries wouldn't kill him. She sighed and took out her water, taking a long drink before she leaned down and nudged Kiba gently.

He woke up without much prodding and she gave him three pills and watched as he took one small gulp to take the pills with and then several long gulps to ease his sore throat. She put the bottle away and started cleaning his arms up. She was exhausted, but she didn't want wild animals to investigate the smell of blood. She noticed that while the bright crimson came off, there was a deeper purple color under it. She gasped as she realized it was bruising.

She wiped a little more gently, considering the extent of the damage and the amount of pain a simple bruise could cause. When the blood was off, for the most part, she started disinfecting the cuts that lined his muscular arms. It looked like he had been tortured and it made her sick to her stomach. She knew the green haired man was responsible for this, he had to have been.

Ino shook her head and took a small pot out of her personal field kit. Hinata made it to ease sore muscles after long nights of training. Ino also knew from personal experience that it healed bruises and helped with pain. Ino dug some of the substance out and rubbed it between her palms to warm it up. She put it on his arms and heard him hiss as she started to gently massage his arms. The numbing agent was starting to take effect because his hissing turned into grateful sighs.

Ino used the entire pot she had with her on his two extremely bruised arms before she started wrapping them in bandages. While she was working, her body brushed against his and she didn't miss his low growl. She wondered if she were hurting him, but when he nuzzled her, she wasn't sure what to think. She tried to ignore the attraction she felt for him and just heal him. She would never admit to anyone, not even herself, that she had feelings for him.

-

* * *

-

Ino was finally done with him as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She could understand now why he'd been immobilized…his arms had looked like streamers and his entire body looked abused. She had healed as much as she could, even blowing her reserves to heal the breaks and bruises in his face, chest and legs. She had hissed and gently taken care of him.

However, the longer she healed him, the more randy he had become. She'd had to smack him on the head four times in a row to get his nose out of her cleavage. Her uniform, like most of the MediCorps women, consisted of a tight black top with a line of mesh on either of her sides, stretching from just under her arms, all the way down to her hips. The sleeveless top reveals a good deal of cleavage, as it was used as a soothing and distracting tactic…especially for the males they sometimes had to tend.

Kiba was a prime example at how well it worked. Though he couldn't move his arms, it had not kept his mouth shut. He had made lewd comments since she had taken her mask off. She wondered if it was because she was who she was or because she was someone familiar. She knew he would never have acted this way with Sakura. She was the leader of a Village wide Medical Corp that provided all allied villages with the best medic nin available. That was why everyone wanted to be their ally.

She sat down and was eating an energy bar when Kiba moaned, as if in pain. She scooted over to him and asked him what was wrong. He said that the top of his head was burning. She had pushed to her knees and looked at the crown of his head. Her heart had flipped when she saw another gash. Just what had the person been after to do this kind of damage to him? Her thoughts were shattered when she felt his sharp teeth nip the swell of her breast. She squeaked and gripped the hair at the back of his head firmly, pulling his head away from her.

She narrowed her ice blue eyes on him. "And just WHAT was that about Inuzuka?" she hissed at him. He groaned and looked at her, a gleam in his eyes. Ino was slightly startled by his reaction to her presence. Was it because he was horny? He looked up at her, his face flushed with either embarrassment or arousal.

Kiba sighed and tried to hide his blush. "I want to cuddle you, Ino. And I don't know if it's because I'm being coddled or because I'm fucking horny." Ino gasped at his blatant assessment. She blushed lightly when she inadvertently looked down at his lap, which sported a pretty large tent. Fighting embarrassment, she decided anger was the best course.

"I may be a medic, but THAT is not in my job description. You will either have to take care of it yourself or go without." she spat at him. His moment of vulnerability faded and hard black eyes glared at her.

"In case you have forgotten, Miss Yamanaka, I still don't have full function in my arms. Trust me, if I could take care of this by myself, I sure as hell wouldn't act like a blushing virgin!" Ino gasped at his blatant accusation. He was just like everyone else…assuming she was a slut just because she was a flirt. She glared back at him, but the hurt in her eyes was unmistakable. Kiba saw the hurt for a second before she buried it deeply. He wondered what had hurt her.

"You're just like everyone else! You have looked down on me our whole lives, and now you automatically assume that just because I flirt that I'm a whore! I don't see you spouting such accusations at Sakura…or Hinata. I may not be as innocent as they are when it comes to the real world, but I'm not a whore either!" she hissed at him.

He glared at her once more before lowering his head. He wouldn't discuss it anymore. "Whatever." he conceded and waited for her to look over the gash in his scalp. It burned terribly and it was all he could do not to bash his head against the cave wall.

Content that her point had been made, Ino pulled herself up to look at the crown of his head once more. He heard her gasp and her body stiffen. "Who did this to you…this is so cruel…" he knew she hadn't meant him to hear it, but her concern for him aroused him further. He was confused by this, but it was simple fact…he was attracted to her. He felt her gently prod the wound and he growled. She looked down at him and noticed his eyes were clenched shut. She crooned at him, trying to sooth him.

"I can disinfect it, but I'm out of bandages. You'll have to keep your head in my lap to keep dirt out of it till Akamaru comes back with my larger medical kit." her voice was gentle and soothing and Kiba found himself not minding all that much. He simply grunted and leaned his head down so that she could tend to it. She brushed his hair away from it gently and crooned at him, trying to sooth him. Kiba felt drowsy and ever so slowly, his head drooped until it rested in her lap. He could feel the soft material of her skirt against his cheek and he wondered if she'd taste as good as she smelled.

-

* * *

-

Ino was absolutely exhausted. She had never been so tired in her whole life. She laid on her sleeping pallet, Kiba's head still in her lap, and rested. A rustling had her attention instantly. She covertly slipped out of their hiding place and found several ninja snooping around the cave. She also saw Akamaru, who was stealthily making his way to her.

The white dog managed to get close enough to slip into the cave without being seen, her large black bag helping to hid him a bit. She decided to make them chase their tails. She made a clone, which took all the energy she had left, and sent it racing towards Konoha. She watched as the ninja followed. She carefully went back to the cave and found Akamaru sitting by Kiba, the black bag still on his back.

Ino smiled at the large dog until he started growling menacingly. She turned around just in time to see a woman hurling a large amount of wind chakra at them with her sword. Ino gasped and covered Kiba's body with her own. Luckily for them, the woman hadn't a clear angle and her attack caught the outcropping that partially hid the cave from view.

Ino coughed several times and looked up to see a thick wall of dirt and rock where the entrance had once been. She cursed and ran over to the wall. She pressed her ear against it and listened. "Alialla…what the hell was that? We were told to kill them!" the woman laughed. It was a cold, malicious sound. She noticed Kiba cringed at the sound.

"Are you blind, Betto? I sent a mountain crashing down on their puny heads. The information that mutt was able to scrounge up is now buried beneath the rubble. I just wish I'd had more time with him. He never did scream…" she sounded disappointed and it made Ino sick. She clenched her teeth and glared. However, she knew it wouldn't do any good, so she took a deep breath and centered herself. She felt around for an unassuming animal that could be her eyes.

A small mouse was creeping around the base of the mountain near her. Ino smirked and made her move. She used her mind transfer jutsu and sat in the bushes, watching them. Slowly, one by one, the enemy ninja left. The last to leave was the one Ino assumed to be Betto. When they were all gone, Ino released the jutsu and returned to her body. She was nauseous when she did.

"I hate controlling wildlife…they are so…" she shivered and crawled back over to Akamaru. "Akamaru…there's a hole…in the rubble. It's a tight fit, but you might be able to get out. Run back to Konoha and get Sakura. We can last in here as long as I make sure we have a constant supply of oxygen. I'll use one of my jutsu's to disguise the hole. Hurry though…I'm not sure how long Kiba can last in these conditions." she was very quiet and the dog nodded. She watched as the large dog, now slightly brow from the dirt, managed to squeeze through the hole. One he was out, Ino made some seals and put her hand to the dirt.

"Flora Illusion Technique: Underbrush…" she whispered it and watched as what would appear to be bushes spread all around the side of the mountain, so as not to make the one covering the hole conspicuous.

She heard Kiba muttering something and then heard his question. "Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked in a slightly incoherent voice. Ino looked at him with one blonde eyebrow arched.

"I created it myself. I have an entire arsenal of Flora based jutsus. That was one of two that aren't designed to kill." She noticed how his eyes drooped as he looked at her.

"I never knew you'd developed new techniques…" he said in a soft voice. Ino snorted at him.

"Of course you wouldn't. You and the other guys of our age group are too busy competing with each other. While you guys have been having your little pissing contests, we women have far surpassed you all. We stay in the background, developing new techniques, while you guys draw all the attention away from us. It's always been that way. It's how we prefer it." Ino narrowed her eyes on him as he jus stared at her. She sighed and turned her medical bag over and unzipped it. It was packed full of everything she'd need for at least a week. She took out what she needed at that moment and put everything back into its place and zipped it up. She put it under Kiba's head while she stitched up the gash. She heard him hissing and she sang lightly to him. Before she knew it, he was sleeping.

-

* * *

-

Ino felt something against her and carefully opened her eyes. She was on her side, facing Kiba with her arms under her head. She looked down and found a sleeping Kiba with his nose buried in her cleavage. She could feel his erection against her hip as he slept next to her. She wondered if he'd been aroused this whole time.

She noticed his arms still hung limply away from him. She narrowed her eyes…Sakura would have to take a look at them. She heard him groan and noticed he was stirring. Apparently, he forgot she was there. "Dammit…stupid morning wood…Kami-sama I wish my arms weren't hamburger right now…" he grumbled. However, he soon scented her and she felt him stiffen. He looked up at her, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"I-Ino…" he stuttered before rolling over, facing away from her. Ino sighed. Kiba growled and looked at her. "What the hell are you staring at?" Ino stiffened and glared at him.

"Don't get mad at me because you haven't gotten laid recently!" she glared at him, but the effect was lessened by the blush on her face.

"Ino…I can smell you. I've been aroused since you brought me here and I don't even have my hands in proper working order to take care of it myself. Coupled with the fact I haven't had sex in over three months, I don't even have to die to be in hell!" he growled at her before turning away from her again. Ino just stared at him.

She was sitting there, glaring at his back, when she heard his voice once more. "I can put up with pain. I can deal with a low-state of arousal. I'm not masochistic, ergo, even I get off kilter dealing with both at the same time." Ino's eyes softened at his unsure tone. She shook her head and sighed.

"There really isn't any other way to get rid of that, huh? Guess it'll have to be taken care of right now..." she murmured, turning bright red at the hopeful look on his face when he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, dear Kami-sama, please?" he practically begged. She glared at him as she helped him sit on her bag so she could inspect his injuries. He looked at her with a blush of his own. "Hey, if I could take care of it, I sure as hell wouldn't ask anyone else to." He looked down at his still limp arms as if to remind her. She grimaced.

"Right…" she murmured as she carefully removed the rest of his clothing. She looked him over with a doctor's eye and reapplied more bandages to the spots that needed them. She got her bag and dug around for another pot of the relaxing cream that Hinata had given her.

She started rubbing the soothing salve into his muscles, working out the soreness. She had better access now that he was fully nude, but also there were more problems. She carefully kept her gaze on her work, not his ever growing arousal.

As soon as she was done rubbing it into his lower legs, she put the small pot on the ground by her bag, and crouched down between his legs. She was on her knees and he rumbled in approval. She shot him a reproving look, then she leaned forward and wrapped one slightly greasy hand around his sensitive erection. His entire body jerked and went tense as she massaged his shaft.

"I…I don't really know what I'm doing here…but…" she was blushing so badly that Kiba thought she'd pass out like Hinata used to do when they were younger and Naruto was near. Ino stared at him, amazed that the skin was surprisingly soft and silky, a strange contrast with the hardness of his erection.

"Believe me," he whispered with a low growl, bending his spine until his forehead pressed against her own, "there aren't too many ways you can mess this up." He groaned appreciatively as he sat back with his bandaged head against the side of the cave.

A few more pumps and he was again leaning against her shoulder, panting. "Kami-sama…for someone inexperienced, you sure are good at this…" Kiba muttered against her ear, his lips skimming the shell of it before his hot tongue snaked out and licked it.

Ino jumped in surprise at the bolt of heat that shot through her torso and the sudden flush of arousal that made her want to squirm. Her hand faltered in its movement and Kiba chuckled. "You smell good…damn I want to fuck you." he growled. He snagged her ear lobe and played his tongue through the small silver hoop.

He moved down and nuzzled the line of her neck, licking and sucking where her neck met her shoulder. Ino gasped and felt her hips twitch as arousal burned between her own thighs. This was an unexpected development. She tried to turn her mind away from her desire as pleasure seemed to twist and coil in the pit of her stomach, and back to Kiba. Her strokes became faster as her own arousal rose. Kiba sensed this and smirked…she was as hot as he was.

He felt the more feral part of him emerging and he sank his teeth into her neck. Ino gasped from the sudden twist of pleasure in her gut and the burning hollowness she felt. In retaliation, she swirled her forefinger over the slit and spread the wetness on his head. She heard his hiss, and felt smug at the sharp tug of his hips.

He growled at her, realizing she was teasing him. "Fucking tease…" he hissed. He felt her grip tighten and she murmured to him. He could feel the pleasure building. He growled something at her and she tightened her grip on him once more. He huffed laughter into her hair and licked her neck again. "I love it!" he gasped as another wave went through him.

She could feel his tension building, but was still unprepared when he sunk his teeth into her neck again, grunting as he climaxed. She blinked in surprise, expecting it to take longer than that. Then she considered how long he had been aroused and realized that it probably wouldn't have taken much. She watched as he came all over his lap, on her hand, and arched a brow as some splattered onto her bag.

She smiled as he slumped against her, almost boneless. He was much more relaxed, not to mention soft and tanned, now. A noticeable difference from earlier, but she didn't say anything. She took some medicated wipes from her bag and carefully cleaned him up. She rose with the intent of checking his head wound, but he stopped her. "Ino…help me up a second, would you?" Ino nodded and helped him to stand. She was surprised, however, when he pinned her against the side of the cave with his bodyweight alone.

She looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Kiba, what are you-" she was cut off by him growling. There was a feral light in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I can smell your arousal and it's driving me insane. I can't leave you like this after what you did for me…" he nuzzled her neck, licking again.

"Kiba, you don't have to-AH!" She gasped when he ground his once again erect member against her. She could see his intent in his eyes and she was slightly intimidated. She felt his fingers twitching against her hips. Moments ago, he hadn't even been able to do that. She noticed the veins that were sticking out on the sides of his head and the sweat that was dripping down his naked form. She realized that he was forcing his arms to obey him.

She felt his fingers curl just barely around her hips. His teeth were clenched and he was grunting. He growled and hooked one leg into hers, causing her to plop down onto her bag. He was on her in seconds, his mouth at her feminine core. She shrieked in embarrassment and struggled, but he had just enough control over his arms to hold her still. He used his sharp teeth to rip her panties off.

"K-Kiba you don't-" she didn't get to finish because he growled at her again.

"I'm not finished dammit," he growled, eyes blazing. "Now stop squirming and let me have my fun." his demand was met with a red faced Ino. She arched against his mouth as he closed it around her swollen clit and sucked. He pulled back long enough to lick and nibble her as his tongue dipped low and then pushed deep inside. She shrieked again, partially in surprise and partially in arousal.

She could feel her orgasm swiftly approaching as the pleasure twisted. She could feel him smile, and that made her face flush red again, but she didn't care because it was twisting even more, tightening now, and it was close, so close, so…

Ino shuddered as the spring was set loose and the pleasure flooded her system to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Kiba mouthed at her flesh to prolong the shuddering, her muscles clamping around his tongue. When he was sure she had finished, he used what little strength he had in his arms to pull her into his lap.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder and her eyes were glazed over with the lasting affects of her orgasm. She could hear that Kiba's breathing was heavy and became worried about him, so she leaned back to look at him. She heard his half erotic growl, half whine as she shifted on his lap. She then felt his still erect member poking her leg, causing her to blush emphatically.

Kiba's weak arms tightened around her and he nuzzled her neck. She could feel his prodding member hot against her entrance. "Ino…Kami-sama Ino…I want to fuck you so badly it's killing me…I don't know if I can stop myself...Ino…" he rambled, looking at her with feral, lustful eyes. She was about to protest when he impaled her on himself roughly. She bit his shoulder to muffle her scream.

Kiba stiffened immediately and held very still. Unless he was drugged, he could swear he felt a barrier break. His suspicions were confirmed when he scented blood. He cradled Ino carefully and nuzzled her, rambling apology after apology. Ino could feel him hot and hard inside her and it made her dizzy. She wanted more of him and she was damn well going to get it.

Ino clutched his shoulders and started moving up and down on him, much to his surprise. She had her head thrown back and ground her hips into his, panting. Kiba groaned and rested his now useless arms on her thighs, letting her bounce on him. Ino arched against him and moaned a little louder. Kiba could barely contain the growls and whimpers she was creating with her outstanding friction.

Ino could feel something gathering in the pit of her stomach, something much more potent than what he'd done to her with his mouth. She felt Kiba's hot breath on her shoulder as he sank his teeth into her shoulder again, his thrusts becoming erratic and deep.

White light flashed behind her eyes and she arched so violently that she almost fell out of Kiba's lap. Her arms around his neck kept her in place however and he felt her sheath milking his swelling shaft. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. She was much tighter than any woman he'd ever had and he wanted this one for his own.

Kiba gathered chakra in his mouth and bite down savagely on her neck, right where her shoulder met her neck, and then released her. Ino would have screamed had her mouth not been crushed by his as her body convulsed with pleasure. Kiba growled as his own orgasm hit. Ino squeaked as she felt his warmth spread through her one pulse at a time.

She could feel a little wetness where her thighs rested on his, but she would have thought there would be more with such an explosive orgasm. She shifted slightly, her body sore and exhausted. Kiba clamped his mouth on the last spot he'd bit and growled in a way she'd never heard.

"Not…finished…" he panted where he had her pinned to him. She gasped when she realized his shaft was still pulsing inside her. How the hell was all of this staying in!? She blushed as she rocked her hips slightly and felt his engorged shaft still lodged deeply inside her.

"Kiba…wha-" she whimpered and he growled in a very dominating way. She moaned and allowed him to dominate her, her entire being tingling. She felt a final pulse and then she felt him slipping out of her, his shaft back to normal.

Kiba smirked and nuzzled her. She ran a hand up into his hair and pulled it just enough to make him look at her. She looked confused to him and he just chuckled. He knew what she wanted to know, just by her scent.

"You're mine now." was all he said before reaching down ad taking her breast into his mouth. He slipped back into her, his erection back already. He didn't have to do much to make her come again, but it was just as blissful as the first one. She was just as tight as he remembered and he adored it. He spent the next few hours making her come from the simplest of pleasures.

-

* * *

-

They were both wrapped up in the blankets when a noise woke them. It sounded like…digging? Ino jumped to her feet and hurriedly put her clothes back on. She helped Kiba put his pants back on and they both had their masks on when the wall of stone and dirt that had trapped them all but disintegrated. Ino had her sword up, blade outwards, and was crouching over Kiba to protect him just in case it was an enemy.

There were a few coughs before a head covered with a wicked looking Tanuki mask poked in to see if they were there. "Dove? You there?" Ino sighed in relief.

"Hai, Tanuki-sama. It's good to see you. Dog was more seriously injured than we originally thought. He still doesn't have the use of his arms and I drained my chakra healing him…twice." there was a grunt as two ANBU masked men went into the cave to help Kiba up. Ino heard his hiss of pain and she punched one ANBU in the back of the head.

"Be careful with him! He's seriously injured!" she growled at the man, who was rubbing the back of his head and muttering 'ow' over and over again. Ino sighed and glared at the two. "Bakas…" she walked over to Sakura, who just watched as the two helped the injured Dog masked ANBU out of the cave.

"Sakura-chan, why do you keep Naruto-baka and Sasuke-teme on your team? I know it's not because you actually _like_ Sasuke." Ino looked at her commander, who turned tired eyes to her childhood friend.

"Ino-chan…If I had a choice, Sasuke would be locked up and we would never have to suffer his arrogance again. However, he has sworn allegiance to Konoha once more, so someone has to keep him in line." Ino regarded her friend, who hid behind the snarling tanuki mask. She was wearing a long, thick red cloak.

"You going swimming tonight, I take it? You wouldn't have come all the way out here dressed like that if you weren't. You didn't even put a jutsu on your hair…you're just hiding it under the hood." She heard a laugh from her best friend.

"You know me too well, Ino-chan." Sakura narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her friend's arm. "We're no longer alone." she whispered.

Just as the words left her mouth, wind came crashing through the trees. Ino pulled Sakura back into the cave and waited for it to die down. She looked out and saw Naruto and Sasuke covering Kiba's bodies, Ino's medical bag a few feet from them. Akamaru was lying on his side.

Ino glared at the woman. "Sakura…you get Kiba and the others out of here. I have a score to settle with that bitch." Sakura looked at her, then at the woman, and then back again.

"I take it she's the one that injured Kiba?" Ino's head whipped around and looked into the all too understanding gaze of her best friend. Ino nodded, unable to speak. Sakura nodded and the two sprinted away from one another. Ino attacked the woman to draw her attention from the escaping ANBU. However, their path was cut off by the other enemy nin.

Ino noticed Sakura pull her team into formation around Kiba and Akamaru. "Kitsune, Hebi…three man formation!" Both snapped to attention, their backs to one another.

"Hai, Tanuki-sama." the woman Ino was facing crowed.

"Oh that's rich. You think a little girl and her puppies are going to defeat _me_!? I am Alialla, Mistress of the Wind. You can not hope to defeat me!" Sakura snorted.

"Sorry lady, but someone already owns the title of Mistress of the Wind, and it's not you." Ino chuckled and looked back at her commander.

"Oi, Tanuki-sama…think you can handle those three on your own?" There was glee in the young woman's tone. Sakura formed some hand seals and a pulse went through her.

"With pleasure..." she whipped off her cape, which burst into embers, flying all around her. They scorched whatever they touched. Alialla watched her comrades dig at their skin, something unseen attacking them. She stared at them with annoyance.

"What's wrong with you fools!? Get them!" Ino chuckled again, drawing the wind user's attention.

"Yelling at them wont help them. They are caught in Tanuki-sama's trap. Your men are dead. There is a reason that the Allied Medical Corps is feared as well as respected. We are some of the deadliest shinobi each village has to offer. We stay out of the lime light so as not to attract attention to our skills. THAT is what makes us so powerful." Alialla scowled at her.

"Your dog faced friend wasn't too impressive. He screamed for his mother when I used my wind on those arms of his." Ino glared at her, but then smirked.

"That's not what you said when you left us to die in the cave. You were rather disappointed he hadn't screamed…you even made the comment you wished you'd had more time with him." Ino's amusement fled as she put her fists up, ready to fight.

Alialla flushed and glared at her. "You insolent-" Ino rushed her and threw a punch. Alialla dodged and laughed, until Ino used her momentum to swing back and kick Alialla, catching her under the chin and sending her flying. She looked up to see a man trying to stab the still unconscious Akamaru. She ran, full speed, until she was right up on them. She slid between the man and the dog, catching his blade between her palms. He stared at her in disbelief.

Ino smirked and broke the blade, shoving it into his leg and then kicking it so that it was wedged deeply. He went down, gripping his wounded leg. She turned back just in time to be hit with a ball of wind. She went flying. She hit a tree and slumped forward. She looked up just in time to see Alialla coming after her and she dodged, managing to get around the disgustingly arrogant woman.

The woman smirked maniacally and pulled a second sword, slashing upwards at Ino's face, from chin to forehead. Kiba woke up just in time to see the blow. He yelled her name, his eyes wide in horror. Sakura looked up from her fight and watched as Ino flew through the air. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Ino's head whipped back, her body arching…before she exploded into red petals.

Alialla's eyes were wide in surprise, but she soon recovered with a curse. She looked around her to see her opponent crouched in front of the man she had tortured. He was looking up at the woman with wide, shocked eyes. The woman stood and Alialla watched with satisfaction as first one side, and then the other side of her dove mask fell to the ground.

She noticed the two ANBU named Kitsune and Hebi tense and stare at the young woman. The woman stood with elegance radiating her body. Alialla clenched her teeth together in envy. When the woman turned to face her, Alialla gasped. Arctic blue eyes stared at her with hatred. She shivered, but she refused to back down.

"Didn't scar that pretty face of yours, did I?" she asked sweetly, her voice dripping with false concern. The woman's expression never changed. She noticed the woman look at the woman with the Tanuki mask.

"Commander…take the others far enough away that they wont get involved…I want them to see that we are not to be taken lightly." the woman still masked nodded and held up three fingers, pointed to her left, and then closed her hand. The two with her nodded and gathered their companions. Before she left, the woman put her hand on the blonde woman's shoulder.

"Ino-chan…try not to frighten them. They don't know what we are capable of." the woman nodded, but her eyes were still cold. The woman with the mask disappeared, leaving the field open for the two of them. Alialla stiffened when the woman turned those icy eyes back to her.

"You dare hunt my comrades…torture them…" she fairly shook with her anger. Alialla took one step back before lifting her chin defiantly.

"They are men…who cares who they are or what happens to them." this only seemed to incite the woman more.

"That _man_ that you so readily tortured is my _lover_." she hissed. Alialla was taken back by the venom in the woman's voice. She shook with fury and Alialla couldn't help but be a little frightened. Her fear made her angry…which made her stupid.

"I don't care. Take a new lover." Wrong move. Ino threw out her arms and then started seals. Alialla tensed, ready for battle.

"Flora Illusion Technique: Crimson Petal Storm!" Alialla watched as petals erupted from around her, swirling around her like a tornado. Alialla arched a brow, wondering what this was supposed to do. She found out quickly when several of the crimson petals landed on her…they burned like fire.

Alialla hissed and twirled her swords, creating a whirlwind that blew the petals away. She smiled, until she still felt the burning. She looked down and saw large red welts that throbbed. She looked up at Ino with horrified eyes. Ino smirked. "Like my flowers? Their affects are lasting. Once they touch you, they will continue to burn." Alialla shrieked and rushed her. Ino grabbed her swords, deflecting them. When Alialla was close enough, she put the thumb and pointer finger of her right hand to her lips and blew.

A white crystalline dust flew from her finger, billowing in a cloud around Alialla's face. She coughed several times, batting at the dust. While she was distracted, Ino made more seals. " Deadly Flora: Corrosion!" Almost immediately, Alialla stared screaming.

"What did you do to me!" she wailed, falling to her knees. Ino smirked and rushed her. She sent a round house at Alialla's head, which was barely blocked by Alialla's swords. She twisted her arm and sent her other foot crashing into the arrogant wind user's gut, propelling her into the air. Ino jumped up and kicked her with the heel of her boot in the back. She went crashing to the ground.

Ino landed in a crouch behind the woman. Alialla was struggling to push herself to her knees. There were tears falling down her face. Her throat and chest were crimson. "What…" she gasped and panted, not looking at Ino. "What did…you do…to me?" she managed to gasp out, clawing at her throat and chest. Ino stared at her dispassionately.

"That dust I blew in your face was composed of the spores of several deadly fungi. My technique causes them to activate and slowly corrode your lungs and other vital organs. It's one of my more painful techniques." Ino could feel Sakura's gaze on her. Sakura knew that Ino had to be upset to use the techniques she was using. They were designed to wear an opponent down while still causing a great amount of damage. They were also unimaginably painful.

Ino could also feel the gazes of Sakura's team mates, as well as Kiba's. Her heart clenched as she remembered the shape his arms had been in. She grabbed Alialla by the hair and yanked her up, making her look at Kiba. "Look at him…he did nothing to you. He was on a mission that had nothing to do with you. But you captured him…tortured him…and for what? For your own sick pleasure? Are you having fun now!?" her voice was rising in proportion to her anger. She was certain all four of her comrades could hear her.

Ino released her and walked several feet from her. She turned and started the seals for her finishing technique…the crowning achievement…the culmination of all her training in the Flora Illusions. "Deadly Flora: Final Dance!" Ino disappeared, only to reappear by her friends. A scream erupted and they all turned away as Alialla was encased in thick vegetation. What happened to her after that, no one except Ino was really sure.

Ino crouched down and looked at Kiba, who was staring at her with wide, awe filled eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the forehead. Luckily, only Sakura saw the exchange. Naruto and Sasuke were too busy being entranced by the viney structure that had encased Alialla moments before. Naruto finally broke the tension.

"I thought all your techniques were based around genjutsu." Ino looked at him and arched a brow.

"My Flora Illusion techniques are. My Deadly Flora techniques actually use plants to my advantage." Naruto made a noise and hid behind Sakura. Even though he didn't know it was Sakura, the woman in the tanuki mask humored him…most of the time.

"Get off of me. Thankfully, I can counter Ino's techniques. It took me a while, and I had to figure out the nature of them, but I still managed." Ino scoffed and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Tanuki-sama, you are the only person in the Med Corps, or ANBU for that matter, that has been able to beat me in a sparring match. You know I only use my Deadly Flora when I'm on a mission to kill." Sakura grunted and looked back at the s vines that still covered Ino's opponent. The vines formed the stem and there was a white rose at the top that was slowly turning crimson.

"Hn…indeed. Unfortunately, I need her alive. She can give me information on why Kiba was taken and how he was taken. He's not the first of ours to be taken by this gang…though he's been the most damaged." Ino cringed at the tone Sakura had.

"I pity her honestly. For you to want her for information…she would have been better off being bled out by the thorns of my rose." Sakura pulled her mask up just enough that they could see her evil smirk.

"I'll enjoy watching her beg me to reverse your spores. When I have what I need…you can dispose of her how you see fit." A gasp came from behind Naruto's mask. All three males looked over at Ino, who smirked, her eyes hooded.

"I don't know…you think Mouse would want to use some of her new techniques on her? I've perfected mine." she watched as Sakura put her mask back down.

"Mouse isn't a medic nin. She couldn't keep her alive long enough to perfect her techniques." Ino outright laughed then.

"You make her sound incompetent, Tanuki-sama." she stopped laughing when Sakura turned a serious face to her.

"Mouse is far from incompetent. You fought with malice, Ino. Medics don't fight with malice. We fight with the single minded purpose of protect our patients, our comrades, and ourselves." Ino looked down at Kiba, who glared at Sakura.

"In case you forgot, oh great Tanuki-sama, that woman over there ripped my arms to fucking ribbons. You didn't see them…Ino did. So excuse the hell out of her if she had a bit of a grudge." He heard a laugh come out from behind the tanuki mask. He scowled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kiba." Kiba stiffened, but said nothing. Not many people knew who was behind the Tanuki mask. It was rumored that Sakura was the head, but she was never around much. She stayed locked up in her office in the Allied Medical Corps headquarters. Tanuki was the acting commander as far as he knew. He harrumphed and leanded against Ino's leg, Akamaru's head in his lap.

"We're heading back now." Tanuki said and went to pick up her cloak. She put it back on and motioned her team over to her. "Ino…repair your mask and put it back on. If anyone reveals her identity, I will see to it that you pay dearly." all three men nodded their heads emphatically. No one argued with Tanuki…no one. Even the council backed down when she glared at them.

"Ino, you will take Dog back to the village. Kitsune, Hebi and I will take the prisoners to Ibiki-san. The woman, Alialla…she will be at our headquarters so that she can be checked over and then interrogated by our means." Ino shivered. Kiba noticed and looked up at her. Apparently 'their means' were worse even than Ibiki's.

Ino watched as Sasuke picked up two of the men that were passed out. Naruto picked up one more and then retrieved the man Ino had stabbed in the leg. He was dead. Ino watched as Sakura hefted the profusely bleeding body of Alialla. Ino growled low in her throat, but Kiba stroked her thigh and she calmed. She helped Kiba up and they started walking back to Konoha, her medical supplies on Akamaru's back.


End file.
